Glumdum Island
by Glumshanks
Summary: Come read the wacky misadventures of Glummy, Supergirl, Korra, Asami Sato, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Cloud Strife, Frisk, Saitama, Laika the Dog, Napoleon Bonaparte, Dar Dutterfly, Nar Nutterfly, Wacky the Clown and others on an island!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Morning Madness!

Glummy yawned as she woke up, also stretching.

"Man, what a great day." She smiled, looking at the sunny day through her window.

Supergirl (DC Superhero Girls) then crashed through her door and bounced around, causing the entire room to collapse.

Glummy groaned, wishing she had kept her mouth shut.

Meanwhile, Korra and Asami Sato (Legend of Korra) broke out from a passionate kiss in their apartment.

"I love you." They said in unison, smiling at each other. They then continued to kiss.

Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) were having a stroll in the park...which turned into a panicked run when Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy 7) chased them with his sword.

"YOU OWE ME TWENTY BUUCKKSSSS!" Cloud shouted.

Frisk (Undertale) was drawing pictures of her monster friends in her apartment.

Saitama (One Punch Man) was jogging on a treadmill.

Laika the Dog and Napoleon Bonaparte were singing a song about eating astronaut chickens in front of a crowd, who were cheering.

In another apartment, two defective clones of Star Butterfly, Dar Dutterfly and Nar Nutterfly, were relaxing in their apartment.

Although Dar was a villainous bully and Nar was an easily-tricked nerd, the two had found themselves in an incredibly happy relationship with each other.

"Hey Nar, I dropped my sandwich. Can you pick it up?" Dar asked her girlfriend.

"Of course." Nar smiled back.

She bent down, exposing her waistband. Dar smirked. She really had wanted her dropped sandwich, but she now saw an opportunity to do something she hadn't in awhile. Dar's fingers curled around her girlfriend's waistband, which Nar was oblivious to.

"Hey Nar? Remember how wedgies feel?" Dar asked in a casual manner.

"How could I not? You viciously wedgied me everyday before we started dating." Nar chuckled, still oblivious and still looking for Dar's sandwich.

Giving one last smirk, Dar yanked with all her might.

"WEDGIE!" She shouted as Nar squealed. Dar then got a good look at her girlfriend's panties and laughed really hard. Nar was wearing rainbow colored with cartoon cheetah panties.

"I thought we were past the wedgie phase." Nar chuckled, removing her panties from her crack.

"Well you thought wrong." Dar said once she had managed to stop laughing.

Nar shook her head at her girlfriend's antics and went to change her stretched panties.

Wacky the Clown, Donald Duck's cousin, was at a birthday party, entertaining some kids, who cheer and giggled.

The island then exploded. However, because of a hole in the space-time continuium, the island repaired itself, and everyone was brought back to life with no memory of the incident.

All in all, it was a typical day On Glumdum Island.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Continued Prank War and then The New Islanders!

Dar and Nar were getting ready to go a double date with Korra and Asami.

"I'm nervous." Nar sighed.

"Don't worry babe!" Dar smiled.

Nar smiled back and the duo met their fellow daters and got together at the Cafe.

After the very successful double date, Dar and Nar went back to their apartment.

While Dar fixed their TV, Nar noticed her girlfriend's panties sticking out and smirked. You see, the two had been in a prank war with each other that had lasted for four years! They mostly wedgied each other (with the OCCASIONAL noogie or swirlie) and Nar saw a perfect opportunity!

Using her stealth skills from her brief stint as a ninja, Nar had managed to get behind Dar without the fellow defective clone noticing. Soon, Dar's yellow SpongeBob panties had been stretched over head, trapping her in an atomic!

"For a supervillain, you don't wear very threatening panties." Nar teased her girlfriend.

"Whatever, rainbow panties." Dar teased right back, removing her panties from her head.

After having a good laugh, the two went to bed.

The next day...

It was announced 12 new Islanders would be arriving!

Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeir and Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch (Power Rangers) were break dancing.

A Stormtrooper (Star Wars) was attempting to shoot a duck, but was failing miserably.

Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter) was sparring with Clover (Totally Spies!) in a Street Fighter-style fight.

Orihime Inoue (Bleach) was eating some cake.

Deadpool (Marvel Comics) and Mega Man (Mega Man) were punching each other in face.

Jigglypuff and Oshawatt (Pokemon) were eating tomatoes.

Princess Daisy (Mario) and Palutena (Kid Icarus) were sucking on ice.

Suddenly, a Ham sandwich crushed the island. Thankfully, the hole in the space-time continium fixed the island.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Bar and Villains Island

Stormtrooper, Orihime, Wacky and Cloud were playing darts at the bar.

Suddenly, Bulk and Skull showed up.

"Do you guys ever wonder why this bar serves no alcohol?" Bulk asked.

"Not really." Skull shrugged.

Suddenly, Korra was sent flying into the bar.

"Ow..." Korra groaned.

"...What the heck?" Orihime asked in confusion, healing Korra.

"S'up fools?!" Pearson the Pupitar (Pokemon OC) smirked.

"Great, it's that jerk from our sister island, Villains Island." Cloud sighed.

"Expositionnnnnn!" Wacky sang.

"What do you want Pearson?" Orihime sighed.

"I wanna take over this Island!" Pearson smirked.

"I wanna go to Friendly's!" Sallio the Pineco (Pokemon OC), Pearson's minion, said obliviously. Pearson groaned.

"ONE PUNCHHHHHHH!" Saitama sang, punching Pearson and Sallio into the stratosphere. Everyone then laughed.

"Who's paying for the damages?" Frisk deadpanned.

Everyone looked at Glummy, who was walking past. She sighed and payed Frisk.


End file.
